vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Shin (シン) is the successor of Nanto Koshū Ken (南斗孤鷲拳, "South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist"), one of the martial art styles within the Nanto Rokusei Ken. He bears the destiny of the Star of Martyrdom (殉星 Junsei), who is destined to live and die for love. Shin secretly desired Kenshiro's fiancée, Yuria, ever since they first met. After the nuclear war and the death of Master Ryuken, Shin was goaded by Jagi into confronting Kenshiro and taking Yuria for himself. Shin challenged Kenshiro and paralyzed him with the Nanto Gokuto Ken technique before engraving seven scars in the shape of the Big Dipper on his chest to coerce Yuria into swearing her love for him. During the following year, Shin and his army conquered the former Kantō region. He assumed the title of KING and built Yuria the city of Southern Cross to win her affection. However, his continued atrocities only drove her to commit suicide by leaping from the palace balcony. Yuria survived due to the intervention of the Nanto Goshasei, who arrived at Southern Cross to save Yuria from Raoh's imminent invasion. Shin entrusted Yuria to the Goshasei's custody and allowed his reputation to be tarnished by pretending he was her murderer. It was after this that Kenshiro infiltrated Shin's headquarters and the two fought once more. Driven by Shin's words after their first battle, Kenshiro defeated him by striking his vital points in the shape of Shin's emblem - the 'Bloody Cross'. Maintaining that Yuria had died, Shin refused to perish by Ken's hand and took his own life by jumping from the palace balcony, as Yuria did before him. After the battle, Kenshiro buried his fallen rival out of respect for their mutual love for the same woman. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Shin, Junsei (Star of Martydom) Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Successor of Nanto Koshū Ken, Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, Leader of the KING organization Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A Master practitioner of Nanto Sei Ken, A style that allows him to create an invisible vacuum blade that can cut human beings with ease, various ki techniques, healing factor negation (via Nanto Seiken, up to Low Mid level) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be comparable to Kenshiro) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Was able to somewhat with base Kenshiro) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: Large Town level '(took many hits from Kenshiro) 'Stamina: High Range: Extended melee human range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Nanto Koshū Ken' (南斗孤鷲拳, South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist): a form of Nanto Seiken represented by its successor, Shin, as part of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto). It focuses on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. This style also uses flying kick techniques (as shown in flashbacks in the manga/anime), such as Nanto Gokuto Ken. This branch of the Nanto Seiken was originally unnamed in the manga and 1980's anime. The designation Nanto Koshū Ken was first used in the 1986 publication Hokuto no Ken Special: All About the Man ''and has been used in every official ''Hokuto no Ken source since then. Shin announces its name for the first time in the video game Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden. * Dokuja Senketsu (毒蛇穿穴, Venomous Snake Drilling Hole): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Ducking low for a moment, Shin spins himself upright to pierce his hand into his enemy's torso. He seems to pump a golden aura into them and they break apart seconds later. * Gokuto Ken '''(獄屠拳 Hell Slaughter Fist): A flying kick which maims the enemy by slicing the tendons in their arms and legs. In the manga during a flashback, this was the very same move that Shin used on Kenshiro. * '''Hakushu Koshi (白鷲紅嘴, White Condor Crimson Lips): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Shin surrounds one of his hands in a golden aura. It straightens as though it were a blade and Shin uses the same enhanced hand for a forward thrust. * Kaketshu Juji So (化血十字葬, Bloody Cross Burial): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Shin hovers high into the air. He slices the ground below him twice, forming a destructive cross shaped aura beneath him. * Moshu Shee (猛鷲飛勢, Brutal Vulture Dive): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Launching his foes into the air with a dynamic flip kick, Shin stays aerial and rapidly stabs several foes below him with hands. He ends the chain by twirling in the air, slicing foes within the range of his fingertips. * Raishin Shō (雷震掌, Thunder Tremor Palm): A technique featured in the Arc Systems fighting game. Shin charges his hand and stabs it into the floor, causing a geyser of energy to explode up at the enemy. * Gyakushi Sō (虐指葬, Cruel Finger Burial): technique featured in the Arc Systems fighting game. Shin performs a bloody stab to the chest. * Hakuen Tenshō '(白燕転翔, White Swallow Revolving Soar): technique featured in the ''Arc Systems fighting game. Shin performs a backward/forward somersault. * '''Hakuha Zan (迫破斬, Force Breaking Slash): technique featured in the Arc Systems fighting game. Shin performs an upward slash attack. * Renki Tsuha (練気通波, Vibrant Wave): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Shin stands upright and waves one of his hands to his front. His hand traces a beam of energy across the ground, which erupts into an explosion moments later. Enemies hit by the attack will additionally be entrapped in a yellow aura for Shin to explode on whim. * Hiryū Ken (飛竜拳, Flying Dragon Fist): A series of rapid punches used by Shin against General Barcom in episode 21 of the TV series to counter a technique that gives Barcom the strength of steel. The result of the attack makes his enemy crack all over like rock before Shin deals a finishing blow * Sei Zan So (凄斬爪, Misery Edge Claw): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Performs a mighty swipe of his fingers in front of him, cutting apart those within his range. * Senkyaku Sō (旋脚葬, Spinning Kick Burial): technique featured in the Arc Systems fighting game. Shin performs a sweeping leg kick. * Senshuryū Geki (千首龍撃, Thousand Dragon Head Attack): A rapid stabbing motion that Shin opened with against Kenshiro during their rematch. * Senshi Kanshu (千刺貫手, Thousand Torn Piercing Fist): Hokuto Musou ''game original technique. Shin pierces his opponents so quick that the eye cannot catch his movements. * '''Shuyaku Soshu' (鷲虐双手, Cruel Vulture Twin Hand): Hokuto Musou game original technique. Hopping into the air, Shin mimics the posture of a diving bird. He lands while hunched low, rising his hands in a joined position to fire a straight beam of energy forward. * Shin Yosho Ha (神鷹翔破, Divine Eagle Floating Destruction) : Hokuto Musou ''game original technique. Shin, spreading his arms apart and forming his body in the shape of a cross, Shin becomes aerial as he radiates a golden aura. Nearby enemies are slaughtered by the rays. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: